


Shouganai

by One_Toasty_boi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed is sick, Episode 41, Happy Beginning, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Promised Day, Remember that one episode, Sad Ending, and his internal organs are failing him, anyway, comfort/hurt?, he has what Trisha had, what would you call that, yea you know THAT episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Toasty_boi/pseuds/One_Toasty_boi
Summary: Ed knows he's dying, dammit. But hell will freeze over before he lets that stop him from being around the people he cares for. But it would be a lot EASIER if his lungs stopped trying to forcefully crawl out of his chest every time he opened his mouth.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric
Kudos: 9





	Shouganai

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please excuse the fact that they are probably OOC. If you have criticism I will gladly hear it!

Ed and Al were at the train station. Its been 5 years since the Promised Day, and they've been traveling the world and were stopping in Resembool for the Harvesting festival. 

"Hey Al, look who's waitin' for us!" Ed gestured to where Winry sat waiting. Alphonse waved and followed his brother over.

"Hello Winry! It sure has been a while hasn't it?" Al greeted with a smile. Winry responded by giving her own grin and tossing her arm around the two in a hug that was quickly reciprocated. "I've missed yall, but dont let me hold ya up. Theres a surprise at the house for yall both!

* * *

It was almost dark by the time they got to the Rockbell residence, all three young adults were giggling at a story Ed was telling about the brothers' travels.

"And so natually, being the kind and gracious soul he is, Al-" Ed cut off as the house came into view.

"Wow, it's sure been a while since we've been here, huh Al."

"Yeah, it feels like so much has happend since we were here last."

"Well you could have come back sooner, ya know." Winry butt in.

"Ah, but then visiting wouldnt've felt as special then." Ed grinned as Winry face twisted in slight annoyance. "Its not _supposed_ to feel special Edward, you _do_ technically _live_ here."

He waved her off. "Only _technically_ , anyway it doesnt matter, we're here now."

Al giggled at his brothers and Winrys conversation and walked up the porch steps, Ed coming up beside him. They opened the door and-

"WELCOME HOME!"

-nearly slammed into Winry as they jumped back.

"ACK, what the hell guys!" Ed gasped as he gripped his shirt and looped his arm around Alphonse in an overdramatic display of shock. Al did not appreciate his theatrics. "Get off me brother, you're heavy," he stated as he threw his brother's arm off, ignoring his sibling response of 'you wound me, Al' along with everybody's snickers, and surveyed the room

"Im guessing this is the surprise you were talking about, Win. Wow, is everybody here?"

"Ling!?" Ed gawked 

"How are you here? Dont you have a country you're supposed to be running?" It did indeed seem that everyone was present. Ed saw the Colonel ("it's Brigadier-General now, Brother") and Hawkeye, Pinako, Paninya, and yup there on the couch, was Ling.

"Eh I left a note stating that Mei is in charge while I'm gone."

"Does Lan Fan know where you've gone?" 

"Heh heh, uh, no?"

"I hope you aren't expectin' us to cover for you when your crazy bodyguard comes to brutally murder you." Ed deadpanned.

* * *

It was about midnight when their merry band headed out to the celebration. "So Fullmetal, what exactly is this festival about?" Mustang questioned.

"Dont call me that bastard, I havent been a dog for years. And if you must know the festival is held to celebrate successful harvests. This doesnt happen every year, so enjoy it while you can!"

The festival turned out to be a large bonfire just outside of town. Everyone who was there was either dancing around it, playing an instrument or clapping along to the beat from the sidelines. 

The Elric boys immediately rushed forward, easily sliding in the the spinning and whirling of the townsfolk.

Winry grabbed Paninya and dragged her to the pile of instruments, each selecting one and started playing along.

Pinako showed the military personnel a table that had alcoholic beverages presented on it. Ling stayed back, observing the scene.

Everyone was having a good time.

His gaze drifted to the mass of swaying people, singling out Ed and Al. They were switching out between dancing with different children, each other, and all by themselves.

Ling watched as Ed broke away and jogged over to him. About midway over he stummbled, doubling over with his hands on his knees and hacking out coughs that left him breathless.

Ling tilted his head to the side, concerned. His brow furrowed. "You alright there, Ed?" He asked once the blond got close enough to hear.

"I'm alright, its nothin' to worry 'bout. Anyway, time to get off your ass and come dance. Unless you're too afraid of making a fool of yourself, of course."

Ed offered out a hand with bright eyes and a teasing smile. Ling hesitated for a moment wondering if this was really something he should let Ed downplay. Then sighed. He grabbed the outstretched hand with a confidant smile, "Don't be _too_ surprised when I amaze you with my awesome dancing skills, Edward." 

Ed just grinned and pulled him into the twirling wave of people.

**Author's Note:**

> In this Ed and Al traveled the world together vs splitting apart. And I'm considering throwing in Izumi ngl though I'm kinda scared to write her. She's such a powerful character and I don't wanna get her wrong.


End file.
